


A Lesson in Patience

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor/Student, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan is impatient. Sinestro seeks to correct this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alzire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alzire), [Sinesbro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinesbro).



> Both for being awesome!

Hal did not struggle, though he did strain his arms against the hard light ropes around his wrists, testing their give. Their presence grounded him, keeping him in the moment and not allowing him to feel anxious about his position. He was not accustomed to the severe arch in his back caused by the pillows stacked under him. It angled his hips so he was completely on display, and he had to dig his heels into the mattress to keep his thighs together.

He felt an elegant-fingered hand lay securely on his knee, and he gasped. He hadn't known that Sinestro had moved around the bed to sit next to him. He could never predict his movements. His expression gave nothing away, but there was a predatory heat in his eyes that would have been alarming if it weren't so sexy. 

The events that led up to his binding and nudity before his friend and mentor were pieces of a puzzle scattered over time. He could vaguely remember Sinestro threatening to tie him up and gag him when he was being particularly annoying, and of course his smartass had replied with, "Careful. I might be into that." More teasing had followed, usually after that saved the universe from some big baddie.

And then Hal had kissed Sinestro. It had just happened, like everything in his life. It was a spur of a moment thing that Sinestro had reacted to in an interesting way. He apparently didn't enjoy being taken by surprise, and he could perform one painful armlock with his ring. Hal had huffed when his front was slammed into a wall. When Sinestro asked what he thought he was doing, Hal replied with half a shrug. He had just wanted to. Why did he need to explain himself? Then Sinestro had moved close to his back, not quite touching but near enough so that Hal could feel his heat. "Yet again you proceed without a plan," he said into his ear in a quiet voice, and his breath against his cheek made the hair on his body lift and take notice. "I will teach you a lesson in consequences." 

And that was how Hal ended up with Sinestro's fingertips slowly trailing their way up his thigh. He sucked in his trembling stomach when his electric touch reached it, letting out a strangled gasp. He closed his eyes and turned his cheek against the mattress, clenching his teeth at the line of sparks Sinestro left over his skin. His senses were heightened, and it felt like his nerves were reaching out toward that languidly moving hand. A press on his nipple made him grunt and jerk.

"Already a squirming wreck, Jordan?" Sinestro asked him with a kind of threatening chuckle.

Hal made a noise into his shoulder, before he turned his head to him and put some effort into a cocky smile. "Maybe I'm just eager," he said, trying to sound casual even though his breath was hitched and beyond control. Sinestro gave a noncommittal 'mm' in response, before his perfect black fingernail caught one of Hal's nipples, making his head snap back with a cry. "Fuck, just do something already!" he growled at him.

Sinestro twisted his nipple, and Hal bit his lip with a whine. Okay, okay, no more demands. Those strong and sure hands began exploring his body, touching every part of him as if to memorize the dips of his muscles or the scars that interrupted his skin. And damn if he didn't take his time. Every time Hal thought he might lose his throbbing erection, Sinestro touched him with such intent that it brought him right back. He dragged the pads of his fingers down his chest toward his quivering cock, and his thighs fell apart immediately. That elicited a tut and a sudden sharp smack on his inner thigh, but the sting was quickly soothed with a caress. His hand moved up his thigh, lingering on the inner crevice of his pelvis, before it moved away.

Hal gave a frustrated wail, pulling at his arms and trying to twist his body. "Oh, c'mon! You suck!" 

Sinestro answered with a harsh laugh. "Not this time."

Hal settled and let out a hissing breath. "Do something," he tried, and when Sinestro quirked an angled brow at him he let out a low moan. "Please." That request was completely different to his others, a kind of plea for mercy. "Anything you want. I'm yours."

Sinestro straightened and drew his shoulders back, both his brows up now. "Now you understand that I'm in control, and what happens to you is at my whim, not yours," he said, making it a statement rather than a question.

Hal nodded rapidly anyway, and he let out a shaky breath when Sinestro moved between his parted thighs. He felt vulnerable and distinctly exposed as Sinestro loomed over him, but he felt absolutely no shame. There was an oath in those intense eyes, a black and gold promise that he needn't give a care about anything but this moment. All the things he carried, that weighed him down and muddled his mind, could be released. He could fly. He so desperately wanted to fly.

Sinestro abruptly grabbed his cock, wrapping his long fingers around it and giving it a firm squeeze. "And you will have your release when I allow it."

Hal moaned softly, but he didn't object. How could he? That hand on him began a slow, steady rhythm. His ring felt ice cold while his palm felt like fire, and the duality of the sensations made him twitch and leak a bead from the head of his cock. 

He spotted a whip of green light extend over him but didn't see what it was destined for, only that it returned with a fancy little bottle. Sinestro used his construct to open the bottle and pour a slick liquid over the fingers of his free hand, before he set the small glass cork back in place and returned the bottle to where it had been. Hal's muscles clenched in anticipation before immediately relaxing.

The first finger that pressed into him was slow but firm, and the touch on his cock never stopped. The moment he got used to the first finger, Sinestro pressed in a second and then a third with some effort. Hal was very nearly shaking, his toes curling and grasping the sheets as he made incoherent noises. This assault of agonizing pleasure was what he wanted, what he needed. He let his eyes flutter shut when those fingers in him started to move.

When Sinestro immediately found and mercilessly attacked that spot inside him, he didn't really mean to give the startled laugh. The feeling made him lightheaded, and each stroke was a burst of sensation like shock waves. The other man didn't seem to take offense, though he did quicken the rhythm of his hands. Hal wasn't sure how to move his hips. He wanted to match the rhythm and efficiently alternate between fucking himself on Sinestro's fingers and thrusting into his fist, but his brain wasn't cooperating. All he could do was jerk and make noises.

It wasn't long--but still a totally respectable time, so there--before Hal felt himself ascending. There was a balloon heat and tightness in him, so close to exploding. "Shit--I'm gonna--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the hand on his cock whipped up and grabbed his throat, making him choke and pop his eyes open to look up at Sinestro. "No, you won't. I have not given you permission. Were you not listening?" He had stopped moving his other hand too, though it was still inside him.

The sudden lack of stimulation made Hal want to cry. He tilted his head back and swallowed as best he could, his Adam's apple straining to bob against Sinestro's forceful hand. "I--I--" he tried.

"You will keep your base urges in check," Sinestro replied, and there was a thinly veiled threat of 'Or else.' He kept his hand on Hal's neck as he started up a slow, light stroking with his fingers, a ghost of the previous feeling.

It felt like like hours, days, weeks, months, light years--wait that was distance. Fuck it, he couldn't think straight. Sinestro's fingers increased in speed so slowly that he couldn't judge it until he felt the need for release building back up in him. He panted and cried out, moving his hips in a messy, desperate way that caused his neglected cock to bounce against his stomach. He so wanted Sinestro to stroke him again.

But he didn't mind that hand on his neck. The pressure, while not enough to cease his breathing to bruise his skin, was a kind of anchor. It kept him just out of reach of orgasm, like a speed limit or someone screaming into his ear to keep to Mach 2 when he so wanted to go Mach 4. It let him feel and enjoy, something he didn't usually allow for himself. He liked to reach completion as fast as he could--when he was alone, anyway--so he could feel that rush like a barrel roll in a plane. But this was almost as good as an orgasm, this lasting sensation that Sinestro kept him within. He could have done this forever.

Almost.

As if sensing his thoughts and deciding he'd had enough, Sinestro released his neck and grabbed his cock again, bringing a cry from his lips. "Now you may come, Jordan."

Sir, yes sir.

Hal's body tensed for a millisecond, before he began to scream, the fingers he had been clenching into fists spreading like wings. Then he stopped being able to hear or see, feeling overtaking his lesser senses. He couldn't tell what anything was anymore, just that it was fucking beautiful. It was like a full throttle dive, a twist and then a last moment evening out right above the ground. Gravity had no hold on him. Reason meant nothing. Flight and bliss were everything.

He came down like a feather floating to earth, his muscles and bones liquified to leave only his tingling skin. He felt teasing touches on his cock, and they made him laugh, jerking as if he were being tickled.

The rope constructs dematerialized, and Sinestro put a hand under him to lift him so he could remove the pillows and lay him flat. Hal couldn't even help him. He was goo. He felt his sweaty bangs being pushed from his forehead, and he leaned into the hand. It smelled of himself and a distinct spicy scent that was all Sinestro. He laid there, enjoying the lingering touches as those hand moved over his sensitized skin.

Eventually his breathing even out, and he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards to Sinestro. They were both smiling, though in entirely different ways. He took in a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. "So," he began, his voice a bit raw from screaming. "When can we do that again?"


End file.
